Operation: Parent Trap
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: Duo and Heero married Heero got pregnant with twin boys. Marriage gets out of hand soon after and the couple gets a divorce both getting one child and going their seprate ways. 14 years later, they send their sons to the same camp but their sons don't kno
1. Prologue

This is a Gundam Wing story, crossed over with the movie 'The Parent Trap'. Warnings are Yaoi, possible Yuri, OCs, OOC, AU (after war, crossover, Treize alive), possible M-preg (there will be mentioning of it; possibility of it happening again), bitchy Hilde (there will most definitely be bashings on her behalf), more warnings may come. In this story I'll be using some of the Gundam Seed characters; I know that I'll be using Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Cagalli, and Lacus; I have no idea if I'll be using anymore characters from GS.

**Summary**: Duo and Heero married shortly after the war; shortly after they married, Heero became pregnant, with twin boys. After the babies were born, the marriage got out of hand and soon, the damage was unfixable, and they divorced. Heero kept their son Kira, while Duo kept their son Solo; and went their separate ways. Now, fourteen years after the two broke up; they send their sons to summer camp; unknown to each other, they send their sons to the **same** summer camp. If they ever meet each other, what will come of it?

**Pairings**: Past and Eventual Duo/Heero; Some Duo/Hilde; Wufei/Trowa; Quatre/Ken (OC); Trieze/Zechs; Dorothy/Relena; Eventual Athrun/Kira; Eventual Dearka/Yzak; Eventual Cagalli/Lacus; more pairings may come.

**Sons and Daughters of**:

Kira Yuy and Solo Maxwell: Sons of Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell

Yzak Winner: Son of Quatre and Ken Hikari-Winner

Cagalli Peacecraft (adopted): Daughter of Relena and Dorothy Catalonia-Peacecraft

Athrun, Li, Marian, Meilin, and Sakura Chang (Eldest to youngest; Athrun adopted): Son and Daughters of Wufei and Trowa Barton-Chang (there may be some new additions soon…)

Dearka Marquise-Krushenada (from Zechs' previous marriage; test tube baby): Son of Trieze and Zechs Marquise-Krushenada

Lacus Po (adopted): Daughter of Lucrezia and Sally Po-Noin

* * *

**Prologue**

"Do you, Duo Maxwell, take Heero's hand in marriage?" The priest asked.

"I do…" Duo said as he slipped the gold band onto Heero's finger.

"And do you, Heero Yuy, take Duo's hand in marriage?" The priest asked.

"I do…" Heero said as he slipped the other gold band onto Duo's finger.

"Now I pronounce you husbands, now you may kiss each other!" The priest said.

Duo quickly drew his arms around Heero's hips and pulled him into a soul-smearing kiss. Heero quickly wrapped his arms around Duo's neck and pulled him closer.

Everyone roared out in cheering and clapping for the couple; finally, they were married, everyone seemed happy; but unknowingly, there was one in the crowd that wasn't.

* * *

Two months after the honeymoon…

Duo was looking over his stocks of his beginning scrap company; just as he was about to turn the page, a quick blur went past him and the sudden opening and slamming of a near by bathroom door caught his attention.

'Not again…' Duo thought as he placed his papers beside him and rushed to the bathroom. He opened the door and saw his husband hunched over the toilet. "Hee-chan, I don't care what you say; we're going to see Sally today and that's final!"

Heero looked up at Duo, attempting to glare; only to fall to the side passed out.

"Heero!" Duo yelled as he ran into the bathroom to his husband.

* * *

Three hours later…

"He's pregnant…" Sally said; those were the two words that would change Duo and Heero Yuy-Maxwell's lives forever.

"What!" Duo and Heero yelled in unison.

"You heard me…" Sally said.

Heero fell over to the side and passed out again; luckily he was on a bed and that cushioned his fall.

* * *

Eight months later…

"They're beautiful…" Heero said as he held his newborn sons in his arms.

Duo beamed at the sight of his husband and children; as far as he was concerned, that was the most beautiful Heero had ever been in his life. Duo thought about his life with his new sons, thinking much further than he should have been thinking at the time. He sat down at the side of the bed looking at Heero and the twins.

"What are you going to name them?" Duo asked.

Heero looked up at Duo sort of frightened, he never really thought of names.

"Why don't you name them?" Heero asked.

Duo thought for a moment.

"Okay, I'll name one of them." Duo said. "And you name the other."

Heero nodded in agreement and looked at the little boy who looked like Duo; he had Duo's lips, and his smile, but Heero's eyes. Heero had a feeling that Duo was going to name him and he felt he already knew what he was going to name him.

"I'll name this little guy…" Duo said as his held his chibi-self hand. "Solo, Solo Yuy-Maxwell…"

Heero smiled and nodded in agreement and he looked down at his other baby.

"Then I'll name his little brother…" Heero thought for a moment. "Kira, Kira Yuy-Maxwell…" Kira looked much like Heero, he had Heero's small smile that graced his features, but he had Duo's violet eyes.

Duo nodded in agreement at the beautiful name.

There was a knock at the door and it opened slightly; Quatre poked his head in.

"It's alright, you guys can come in." Duo said.

Quatre smiled and opened the door fully, nearly everyone the couple was expecting was there. There was Quatre, Ken, Treize, Zechs, Wufei, Trowa, Sally, Noin, Howard, Relena, and Dorothy. With Wufei and Trowa was little baby Athrun, who at the time was only three months old; they had adopted him two months ago. With Treize and Zechs, was Zechs' son Dearka; who at the time was a year and a half old and sucking on a pacifier. Ken was currently pregnant with his and Quatre's child, the couple expecting a girl; they had no idea what a surprise that they were going to have in just a couple of months. Hilde was nowhere in sight, she claimed she had important matters to deal with and that she wouldn't make it

Together, the group greeted the newborn twins to the world and to a strong family.

* * *

Six months later…

"Damn you Duo!" Heero yelled as he threw a book towards his head.

"It was your fault!" Duo yelled. "You shouldn't have left the air conditioning on!"

"It was your responsibility to turn it off!" Heero yelled as he picked up another book and threw it; it was a Steven King novel, hardcover, and it made a direct hit at Duo's head. (Do you have any idea how big those Stephen King novels can get! They're huge! A lot worse than a hair dryer!)

He fell to the floor holding his head, moaning in pain; Heero secretly was slightly worried and felt that that wouldn't do much damage to him; the next thing the young Japanese man said, shocked the both of them.

"I want a divorce!"

Their marriage was in trouble for months. Due to the stress of Duo's scrap company, which at the time was sucking up more money than giving; they were in dept and suddenly, baby Kira was sick because he was left in the cold air conditioning too long; Solo's immune system was more stronger than Kira's. Heero had thought long and hard about his decision of divorce, but he never thought that he could make up his mind that quickly about it.

* * *

A week later…

"Custody of Kira Yuy goes to Heero Yuy…" The judge said. "…and custody of Solo Maxwell goes to Duo Maxwell…" The judge continued telling the ex-couple who got what.

Everyone attended the hearing, prayed quietly that the two would change their minds, but everything went off without a hitch.

* * *

Three days later…

Duo packed up his belongings and bought a house on Earth; he was planning to move there with Solo. Heero had no say in it; he could only hope that both his ex-husband and his son would be fine where they were going. Before the day Duo and Solo were scheduled to leave; Heero gave them both necklaces.

"Heero, they're beautiful…" Duo said as he gazed as his necklace and Solo's.

"Even though we aren't married anymore…" Heero said. "That doesn't mean that we can't at least be friends."

Duo nodded in agreement, then moved to Solo.

"Hey little guy…" Duo said to Solo. "Look what mommy got you…"

Duo's necklace was of a thin gold chain that held an oval locket, the locket held an engraving of his initials. Solo's necklace was much more beautiful; it was a little half broken heart with a little sapphire jewel in the middle, the broken heart was made of platinum and on the back were Solo's original initials, S.Y.M, what held the platinum heart was a white gold chain.

Heero looked as Duo put the little necklace around Solo's neck; then stand up and put on his own.

"I'll never forget you Heero…" Duo said.

To be continued…

* * *

So, how was it?

Please send me reviews readers!


	2. Chapter 1

Finally, I updated the story! Sorry it took me so long, I had a few problems with my previous computer and got a new one.

Thank you to those who reviewed:

**Dragonlover**: Glad you like it, I finally updated!

**Lost-Remembrance**: Glad you like it; you can stop waiting for this chapter and start waiting for the next.

**Shinigami11**: Finally updated, hope you enjoy.

**PATTY 40**: I'm going, going, going; I hope I don't stop.

**Fadedlullabyes**: Glad you like it.

**To-think-of-a-nice-name**: Glad you like it.

**Crazygundamgirl**: Glad you like it.

**Glass Diamonds**: It's hard to think of Heero in that situation of guilt; but I'll try my best with the future chapters. Glad you LOVE my story.

**Taikai no za Kokoro**: Yeah, I was just watching the movie and the idea popped into my head; I couldn't think of any other way to try this idea. Glad you like it.

**Anon-Dragon**: Glad you like it. It's not going to be so sad for much longer.

**Blackash**: I can't help it with the grammar problem; my proof readers apparently aren't as good either.

**Athina Dark-Angel of Death**: I may do a sequel; but this story hasn't even truly begun yet.

**Alana-StarSugarCat**: I'm running out of ideas with my YGO stories; I'm trying my best to come up with new ideas to finish them all. Hang tight, I swear I haven't quit on them yet!

**Szkivn187**: Everyone are weirdoes are at heart; even you.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Fourteen years later…**

With Duo and Solo…

"You sure you want to do this?" Duo asked his son again.

"Yes Dad, I want to do this…" Solo sighed. "We've talking about this like eighty times already."

"I'm just asking to make sure…" Duo said. "It's just that during the summer, I'm used to having you around; then suddenly, you want to go to summer camp in Florida."

Solo looked up to his dad and smiled.

"Well, I've never left California before…" Solo said. "I'd like to see what it's like somewhere else besides here."

Duo looked down at his son smiling himself.

"Adventurous just like me!" Duo said.

Solo nodded in agreement.

At that time, those two were holding their conversation near a gate at the airport. Over the years, needless to say, a lot of things had changed.

Solo for one was nearly fifteen years old and looked almost exactly like his father. Solo had Duo's grin, attitude, and all around Duo-ness; yet, there were some traits about him that was not like his father's. The fact that Solo was a better computer hacker than Duo; Duo many times tried to surpass his son, but always failed. The only real difference between the two in looks, were their eyes; Duo's eyes were still violet, but Solo's eyes were a beautiful shade of Russian blue. When Solo got angry with someone, he'd glare at him, the glare was just as scary as his mother's.

Over the years, during all of them; Duo never spoke to Heero! He had no idea how Heero was doing or how Kira was doing. His scrap company, was a huge success; he was one of the top selling businessmen in the world and colonies; a billionaire. The only difference the occurred in Duo's physical features were his height, he was about a foot taller than the last time he saw Heero; and his hair, still in the well known rope braid, but had a few strands of silver hair, in a way it made him look sexier. Unlike his son, who had the same rope braid as him; of course at that day and age, he had no grays whatsoever on his head.

"Flight 808 will be leaving in ten minutes…" The intercom said.

Both Duo and Solo got up and walked over to the forming line of people at the gate.

"Well, this is it…" Duo said.

Solo nodded then hugged his father. Duo wrapped his arms around his son's waist and kissed his cheek.

"Please be good…" Duo said. "…and write me and your family everyday…"

What Duo meant by his family was Howard, Wufei, Trowa, Athrun, Li, Marian, Meilin, and Sakura. Wufei and Trowa moved to California shortly after Duo and Solo arrived; they live only a block down the road from them. Wufei and Trowa themselves never spoke to Heero and the others ever since they moved themselves; but they often wondered how everyone was doing. Hard to believe, but Wufei and Trowa had been really 'busy' over the years; to that day, they had five children, four of which Trowa had given birth to. (Remember, Athrun was adopted.)

Howard was not only Solo's godfather, but he was also the godfather to Athrun and Li. Athrun that day was only a month away from being fifteen years old; Li had just turned ten; Marian and Meilin were twin girls at the age of four; and Sakura was their three year old daughter. There was a small rumor going around between both families that Trowa might have been pregnant again.

"I will dad…" Solo said. "And if Uncle Trowa is pregnant again, please tell me."

"If he lets me that is." Duo said as he let go of his son. "There maybe a possibility that he may want to keep it a surprise for you."

Solo smiled and picked up his bags, a backpack and a duffle bag.

"Well this is really it." Solo said. "See you in two months."

"Yeah…" Duo said quietly; he was really going to miss his son. "Remember to write everyday…"

Solo nodded.

"Bye dad…" Solo turned and walked up to the lady taking the tickets; he turned and waved to Duo.

Duo eagerly waved back; both he and his son knew that he just hated to ever say bye.

Duo watched as his son entered the gate and turned to corner; when he saw Solo turn the corner, he walked over to the window to look on as flight 808 took off. About ten minutes later, the flight finally took place and Duo watched as the plane ran along the runway and up to the sky.

"Bye Solo, I'll miss you…" Duo whispered.

* * *

With Heero and Kira…

"We're going to miss you so much!" Lacus said as she hugged Kira.

Kira rolled his eyes slightly at the girl's behavior and hugged her, again for the tenth time that morning.

At the same time that Kira rolled his eyes, Cagalli did it with him.

"Lacus, come on, this is like the hundredth time you said that." Cagalli said getting as annoyed Kira was. "He'll be back in two months."

"But that's too long!" Lacus whined.

Those three weren't the only ones there at the moment; they were at the airport, along with their other friends and family who came to see Kira off.

There was Yzak with his parents Quatre and Ken; Ken was a young man three years younger than Quatre, he had long white hair that went down to his waist in a loose and a pair of beautiful midnight blue eyes. Dearka was there with his parents Trieze and Zechs. Cagalli's parents were also there, Relena and Dorothy. Lacus' parents were there Noin and Sally; and last, but not least, was Kira's 'mother', Heero.

Sally walked over to her daughter a pried her away from Kira with little effort, making everyone chuckle. Heero walked up to his son with a smile on his face, it was slightly sad because from that day, he wouldn't see his son for a whole two months. Kira quickly wrapped his arms around his mother; Heero doing the same.

"Mother, I'm going to miss you…" Kira whispered.

Heero shifted his head a little to kiss his son's cheek.

"I'm going to miss you more…" Heero whispered.

Slowly, the mother and son let go of each other and looked each other in the eyes.

"You be good, you hear?" Heero said.

"Aren't I always?" Kira asked with fake sweetness. Kira was an all around nice boy, but had the trickster mind of his father and pulled off many pranks.

"No…" Heero said as a smile came to his face.

Kira had grown to be what Heero said was the perfect son. He looked mostly like Heero, but had Duo's violet eyes. Heero himself remained pretty much the same over the years, since he last saw or heard from Duo, he had only grown a couple of inches and his hair was already starting to gray a little, looking like small strands of silver in his hair. Every time Heero really looked into his son's eyes; he always wondered how Duo and Solo were doing and hoped that they were safe. To make matters worse, his worries tripled when Wufei, Trowa, and Athrun disappeared; he always found himself wondering what happened to the three over the years.

As the mother and son looked at each other, a voice over the intercom system boomed around the shuttle port.

"Shuttle 777 will be departing in 15 minutes." The voice said.

"Damn, you're going to be sitting in the shuttle for a long time." Zechs said.

Kira looked over to his 'uncle' and smiled.

"No it's not; it's only three days…" Kira joked.

"Get over here…" Zechs said as he opened his arms.

Kira looked at his mother, who nodded his head in Zechs' direction smiling; Kira ran into his uncle's arms.

"I'm going to miss you too…" Kira said.

"And we you…" Zechs said as he hugged his 'nephew'.

Kira got out of Zechs' arms and into Trieze's in seconds. Over the years, the only thing that changed about the couple was their hair; it seemed that everyone was graying at the time already.

"Like Heero said, be good…" Trieze said as he hugged Kira.

Kira looked up at his Uncle Trieze and nodded; quickly he went over to everyone else and hugged them, all of them giving him the expected 'good lucks' and 'we'll miss yous'.

Kira walked back to his mother.

"Florida, here I come." Kira said.

Heero smiled and hugged his son again; again, the intercom warned everyone about the shuttle, only five minutes remained.

"Write me everyday, you hear?" Heero asked.

Kira nodded and kissed his mother's cheek and let go of him again. He bent down and picked up his duffel bag, his other bags were already on the flight.

"Well, I'll see you guys in three months." Kira said. "Have a nice summer…" He turned and walked toward the gate.

Everyone said their byes to Kira, Heero only watched at his son's retreating back.

'I'll miss you…' Heero thought.

To be continued…

* * *

Heero's career will be mentioned in the next chapter.

What's going to happen!

Please send in reviews!


	3. Chapter 2

I'm back and with a new chapter, I think. This chapter is really short, but it has the explanation to M-preg. Other than that, hopefully I'll have a new, longer chapter up by next week.

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed:**

**Lost-Remembrance**: Now you're going to have to make do with this little chapter, hope you like it!

**PATTY 40**: You think that chapter was short, wait till you read this one! But, I'm glad you like this story.

**An Angel Flying with Broken Wings**: Don't worry about that, I have a plan; just keep reading to find out.

**Shinigami11**: I updated, hope you enjoy it!

**Yaeko**: Sorry it takes so long for me to update; it just takes me awhile to come up with some good ideas for the story. Despite the long waits, I hope you enjoy the story.

**GundamPilot03**: If Trowa is your favorite character, I don't know if I should be sorry about what I've done to him or if I should be happy with it. My favorite character is Trowa, as to why I like your pin name so much. Sorry about the grammar mistakes, it's just a habit of mine I can't seem to erase.

**ChibiChaolan**: Glad you like it.

**SSCereriEnjeru**: Hopefully the exclamation within this chapter is valid enough; it was your review that made me think about how it happens.

**DeathSandHeavyDragonWing**: Thank you for accepting my story for the way it is, hopefully you'll enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

And thank you to all of those who read my story, I really appreciate it!

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

Two hours into Solo's flight…

Solo was bored. He had read comics, watched the movies, listened to the music; but was still bored. He sat down and wondered what his family back at home was doing. He looked at the time and smiled; at that time in the afternoon, normally Uncle Trowa would be cooking up something sweet for dessert later that night for after dinner. Uncle Wufei would probably be at the park with the twins, Marian and Meilin, and with Li flying a kite. And his father and godfather, Howard, would probably be at home playing poker or something; but he couldn't help but picture the depressed look on his father's face.

'Maybe I shouldn't have left this summer…' Solo thought. 'But it's too late to turn back now…'

For probably the thousandth time, he turned and looked out the window; nothing new, just white cream puffs of clouds.

"Would you like something to eat young man?" A cheery voice said.

Solo turned around and saw a maid leaning next to him with a food cart at her side.

"Do you have any Hershey kisses?" Solo asked.

The maid nodded and handed him a mini bag of kisses; as soon as she strolled away, Solo ripped open the back and ripped the foil off the some of the chocolates, popping the candies into his mouth.

Solo sighed and leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes, resting his feet on the footrest.

'I should have listened to Athrun…' Solo said. 'He and Li practically begged me not to leave.'

Normally in the summer, Athrun and Li were used to having Solo around; he was the one that thought up of most of the things they could do together. That made Solo wonder how they were going to get through the summer without him; since most of the time Uncle Wufei had to keep an eye on his katana business and wine vineyard that he had with his father; and for the possibility of Uncle Trowa being pregnant again.

Solo's eyes snapped open at the thought of his uncle's possible pregnancy; just how was it possible for a male to become pregnant? He never bothered to ask anyone, nor did he ever wonder till that moment on the plane.

Sitting up, he pushed himself up and moved to the side of his seat so he could open the overhead compartment; a moment later, he tugged out his laptop and jumped back into his seat.

As soon as he did that, he opened the laptop and turned it on. It was only a second later that he began typing; a couple of minutes later, he came to his answer to a medical website for teenagers. (A/N: The information displayed is of course fictional.)

"The XXXY gene is inherited by only 15 of the male population; this gene is what causes the pregnancy. The main part the causes the pregnancy is the XX part of the XXXY gene; if you break it up, you will see that there is an XX gene (girl) and a XY gene (boy). The gene is normally detected when one reaches the age of puberty; sometimes, the gene is never detected until one is pregnant. The research of this gene is still in full swing; not all is known about the production in the making of the child. Only about 50 of males born by the XXXY gene actually inherit the XXXY gene giving them the ability to reproduce themselves. In these pregnancies, unlike women; despite growing stomachs, men tend to loose large amounts of weight at times, making them extremely weak in the aftermath of birth."

Solo sat there reading the passage again.

'So, that's why Uncle Trowa was so surprised when he found he was pregnant with Li all those years ago.' Solo said. 'I guess the doctor never detected the gene in him.'

He sat there and remembered the night that his uncles sat him and Athrun down to explain why Uncle Trowa's stomach was getting fat. At the time, they were only four and still oblivious about the process of birth. The reason why Solo was there was because his father was off at a business meeting and Grandpa Howard was sick; so Trowa volunteered to take Solo into his care without consulting Wufei, but Wufei didn't mind, much.

He remembered Uncle Wufei fussing over Uncle Trowa to sit down and/or to take it easy on everything; the toddlers looked into that because it was unusual behavior. The night that the boys finally noticed Trowa gaining weight, was the night they asked what was going on. Athrun was the one to realize that something was going on, because Trowa normally had a flat stomach; at the time he noticed, Trowa's stomach was visibly beginning to bulge a little.

Solo smiled at the thought of his uncle's stomach bloating to accommodate another child, his fourth time being pregnant. It seemed that Uncle Wufei was most happy when Trowa was pregnant, just knowing that there was another addition to his family coming along made him so happy.

Solo almost giggled when he thought of what Meilin, Marian, and Sakura were going to think; since those three were still toddlers, they weren't going to know what was going on. The last time Uncle Trowa was pregnant; Meilin and Marian just turned two, now they were five and Sakura was almost three. Athrun and Li were going to be just as ecstatic as their father if a new addition was coming; Solo soon found himself almost not being able to wait to find out if Uncle Trowa was pregnant again.

'I hope he doesn't try to hide it from me for the whole summer, I'll hate that!' Solo thought.

* * *

A whole day into Kira's flight…

Nothing exciting happened and Kira was bored out of his mind.

'I can't believe I have to go through this for two more days!' Kira's mind shrieked. 'I'll die of boredom before I reach Florida.'

Kira had read all of the books he brought with him, some of the books his mother picked out for him he actually read; he played games on his computer; watched movies; did almost everything. He looked out the windows and saw the sparkling of colonies and stars; looking back at the colonies, he wondered what his family was doing.

By that time his mother might be writing another book or creating a new costume of some sort; Heero over the years became a famous author/fashion designer (A/N: I know, lame.). Heero wrote books of adventure and at times, computer technology. The costumes that he created ranged from casual wear, to absolutely outrageous wear; the outrageous wear, Kira and his friends helped create. Often, the costumes were for model walkways and/or store windows; his fashions were known colony wide, but never made it to Earth.

Cagalli and Lacus were probably at the library checking out movies and music, those two rarely ever checked out books. Dearka would probably be trying to pull off a prank or two on unsuspecting strangers, Yzak would be right behind him to stop him. All of their parents of course would probably be at work, since that day he left they were quite busy, but took time off to see Kira off.

Kira sighed as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep; with the long flight ahead and nothing to do, sleep was the only thing that came to mind.

* * *

To be continued…

I know, outrageously short!

But, I promise that the next chapter will be longer; if not, I'll put up two chapters next time to make up for it. Hopefully I'll update by next week!

Till then, please send in reviews!


End file.
